Love Live! Nijigasaki High School Idol Club
is a project under Love Live! School idol festival, the mobile game developed by KLab Inc. and published by Bushiroad as part of the Love Live! and Love Live! Sunshine!! franchises. It was first announced on March 30, 2017, in conjunction with SIF's 4th year anniversary. The group consists of nine members, three of which are the top three most popular girls with the N rarity in SIF, and the other six being new characters created for the project. They are all confirmed to be attending Nijigasaki High School. Members PDP Profile Image - Ayumu Uehara.png|Ayumu Uehara CV: Aguri Onishi PDP Profile Image - Kasumi Nakasu.png|Kasumi Nakasu CV: Mayu Sagara PDP Profile Image - Shizuku Osaka.png|Shizuku Osaka CV: Kaori Maeda PDP Profile Image - Karin Asaka.png|Karin Asaka CV: Miyu Kubota PDP Profile Image - Ai Miyashita.png|Ai Miyashita CV: Natsumi Murakami PDP Profile Image - Kanata Konoe.png|Kanata Konoe CV: Akari Kito PDP Profile Image - Setsuna Yuki.png|Setsuna Yuki CV: Tomori Kusunoki PDP Profile Image - Emma Verde.png|Emma Verde CV: Maria Sashide PDP Profile Image - Rina Tennoji.png|Rina Tennoji CV: Chiemi Tanaka About The Project Before the project was announced, a popularity poll started in SIF which asked the players to vote for their favorite N rarity character. Emma Verde won in first place, Shizuku Osaka in second place, and Kanata Konoe coming in third placeSIF JP Third Transfer Student Election. When the project was first announced, the preview image showed the silhouettes of the three winners. After revealing the three girls, six more silhouettes were added for the new characters. Ever since its inception, content is regularly pushed out under the Dengeki Online site, Famitsu App site and SIF app, with the nine girls split into three teams across the three platforms. *Dengeki Online: Karin Asaka, Kasumi Nakasu, and Setsuna Yuki *Famitsu App: Ai Miyashita, Ayumu Uehara, and Rina Tennoji *SIF app: Kanata Konoe, Shizuku Osaka, and Emma Verde PDP - Dengeki Online Team.png PDP - Famitsu App Team.png PDP - SIF Team.png While the three platforms each feature ongoing 4-komas with their respective characters, they also utilize the characters to promote their own content: eg. Dengeki Online used their characters to perform a review of a new upcoming game in-character. PDP - Dengeki Online Team 4-koma - 01.jpg PDP - Dengeki Online Team 4-koma - 02.jpg On September 21 2017, a new game called Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS was announced. This new game will include characters from PDP as well as their predecessors from μ's and Aqours. Voice Actress Activities Information programs are currently airing to promote the whole franchise, with the voice actresses as hosts. The program that airs on internet TV is: * Voice actresses from all three groups (Dengeki Online, FamitsuApp and SIF Official) have been featured in YouTube videos that have been released on their respective groups' official YouTube channels. The main goal of these programs is to let the fans become more familiar with the voice actresses of the characters that attend Nijigasaki High School, as well as various other activities. Mayu Sagara (Kasumi Nakasu), Miyu Kubota (Karin Asaka), Tomori Kusunoki (Setsuna Yuki) from Dengeki Online Group: * [LoveLive! SIF Mayu Sagara, Miyu Kubota and Tomori Kusunoki's After School Challenge Episode 1] (ラブライブ！スクスタ 相良茉優、久保田未夢、楠木ともりの放課後チャレンジ第1回 raibu! Sukusuta Sagara Mayu, Kubota Miyu, Kusunoki Tomori no hōkago charenji dai 1-kai) * [LoveLive! SIF Mayu Sagara, Miyu Kubota and Tomori Kusunoki's After School Challenge Episode 2] (ラブライブ！スクスタ 相良茉優、久保田未夢、楠木ともりの放課後チャレンジ第2回 raibu! Sukusuta Sagara Mayu, Kubota Miyu, Kusunoki Tomori no hōkago charenji dai 2-kai) * [LoveLive! SIF Mayu Sagara, Miyu Kubota and Tomori Kusunoki's After School Challenge Episode 3] (ラブライブ！スクスタ 相良茉優、久保田未夢、楠木ともりの放課後チャレンジ第3回 raibu! Sukusuta Sagara Mayu, Kubota Miyu, Kusunoki Tomori no hōkago charenji dai 3-kai) * [LoveLive! SIF Mayu Sagara, Miyu Kubota and Tomori Kusunoki's After School Challenge Episode 4] (ラブライブ！スクスタ 相良茉優、久保田未夢、楠木ともりの放課後チャレンジ第4回 raibu! Sukusuta Sagara Mayu, Kubota Miyu, Kusunoki Tomori no hōkago charenji dai 4-kai) Aguri Onishi (Ayumu Uehara), Natsumi Murakami (Ai Miyashita), Chiemi Tanaka (Rina Tennoji) from FamitsuApp Group: * [LoveLive! SIF Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Member Introductions 1 - Ayumu Uehara] (ラブライブ！スクスタ 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会メンバ―紹介1上原歩夢 raibu! Sukusuta Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai Menba ― Shōkai 1 Uehara Ayumu) * [LoveLive! SIF Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Member Introductions 2 - Ai Miyashita] (ラブライブ！スクスタ 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会メンバ―紹介2宮下 愛 raibu! Sukusuta Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai Menba ― Shōkai 2 Miyashita Ai) * [LoveLive! SIF Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Member Introductions 3 - Rina Tennoji] (ラブライブ！スクスタ虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会メンバ―紹介3天王寺璃奈 raibu! Sukusuta Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai Menba ― Shōkai 3 Tennoji Rina) * [LoveLive! SIF Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Let's Play Apps of Clans] (ラブライブ！スクスタ虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会アプリで遊ぼう『クラロワ』''raibu! Sukusuta Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai Apuri de Asobou “kurarowa”)'' * [LoveLive! SIF Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club Let's Play Apps [Clash of Clans Ep. 2]] (ラブライブ！スクスタ虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会アプリで遊ぼう『クラロワ』その2 raibu! Sukusuta Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai Apuri de Asobou “kurarowa” sono 2) Kaori Maeda (Shizuku Osaka), Akari Kito (Kanata Konoe), Maria Sashide (Emma Verde) from SIF Official Site: * [Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club SIF Group Video Project Introductions! Shizuku Ep.] (虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 スクフェス分室動画企画「メンバー紹介！しずく編」''Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai] Sukufesu Bunshitsu Dōga Kikaku `Menbā Shōkai! Shizuku-hen')'' * [Nijigasaki Academy School Idol Club SIF Group Video Project Introductions! Kanata Ep.] (【虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会】スクフェス分室動画企画「メンバー紹介！彼方編」Nijigasaki Gakuen Sukūruaidoru Dōkō-kai] Sukufesu Bunshitsu Dōga Kikaku `Menbā Shōkai! Kanata-hen') Past Polls Regular voting contests for fan popularity occur each month, with the results published on the official site's news section. The first popularity poll ran from July 4 until July 10 and the results were as follows:First Popularity Poll Results PDP 1st Popularity Poll - 1st Rina Tennoji.jpg PDP 1st Popularity Poll - 2nd Setsuna Yuki.jpg PDP 1st Popularity Poll - 3rd Kasumi Nakasu.jpg *1st: Rina Tennoji *2nd: Setsuna Yuki *3rd: Kasumi Nakasu *4th: Ayumu Uehara *5th: Karin Asaka *6th: Shizuku Osaka *7th: Emma Verde *8th: Kanata Konoe *9th: Ai Miyashita The second popularity poll ran from August 1 until August 7 and the results were as follows:Second Popularity Poll Results PDP 2nd Popularity Poll - 1st Setsuna Yuki.png PDP 2nd Popularity Poll - 2nd Rina Tennoji.jpg PDP 2nd Popularity Poll - 3rd Shizuku Osaka.jpg *1st: Setsuna Yuki *2nd: Rina Tennoji *3rd: Shizuku Osaka *4th: Kanata Konoe *5th: Emma Verde *6th: Ayumu Uehara *7th: Kasumi Nakasu *8th: Karin Asaka *9th: Ai Miyashita The third popularity poll ran from September 5 until September 11 and the results were as follows:Third Popularity Poll Results PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Setsuna Yuki.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Rina Tennoji.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Shizuku Osaka.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Kasumi Nakasu.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Karin Asaka.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Ayumu Uehara.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Ai Miyashita.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Emma Verde.jpg PDP 3rd Popularity Poll - Kanata Konoe.jpg *1st: Setsuna Yuki *2nd: Rina Tennoji *3rd: Shizuku Osaka *4th: Kasumi Nakasu *5th: Karin Asaka *6th: Ayumu Uehara *7th: Ai Miyashita *8th: Emma Verde *9th: Kanata Konoe The fourth popularity poll ran from October 10 until October 16 and the results are as follows:Fourth Popularity Poll PDP 4th Popularity Poll - 1st Karin Asaka.jpg PDP 4th Popularity Poll - 2nd Setsuna Yuki.jpg PDP 4th Popularity Poll - 3rd Rina Tennoji.jpg *1st: Karin Asaka *2nd: Setsuna Yuki *3rd: Rina Tennoji *4th: Kasumi Nakasu *5th: Shizuku Osaka *6th: Kanata Konoe *7th: Ai Miyashita *8th: Emma Verde *9th: Ayumu Uehara The fifth popularity poll ran from November 7 until November 13 and the results are as follows:Fifth Popularity Poll PDP 5th Popularity Poll - 1st Setsuna Yuki.jpg PDP 5th Popularity Poll - 2nd Karin Asaka.jpg PDP 5th Popularity Poll - 3rd Kanata Konoe.jpg *1st: Setsuna Yuki *2nd: Karin Asaka *3rd: Kanata Konoe *4th: Kasumi Nakasu *5th: Ai Miyashita *6th: Shizuku Osaka *7th: Rina Tennoji *8th: Ayumu Uehara *9th: Emma Verde The SIF 5th Anniversary Campaign Girl poll ran from November 16 until November 26 and the results are as follows:SIF 5th Anniversary Campaign Girl Poll *1st: Setsuna Yuki *2nd: Rina Tennoji *3rd: Shizuku Osaka The sixth popularity poll ran from December 5 until December 11 and the results are as follows:Sixth Popularity Poll PDP 6th Popularity Poll - 1st Karin Asaka.jpg PDP 6th Popularity Poll - 2nd Setsuna Yuki.jpg PDP 6th Popularity Poll - 3rd Kanata Konoe.jpg *1st: Karin Asaka *2nd: Setsuna Yuki *3rd: Kanata Konoe *4th: Kasumi Nakasu *5th: Ai Miyashita *6th: Shizuku Osaka *7th: Emma Verde *8th: Ayumu Uehara *9th: Rina Tennoji Introduction Messages Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Ayumu Uehara Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Kasumi Nakasu Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Shizuku Osaka Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Karin Asaka Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Ai Miyashita Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Kanata Konoe Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Setsuna Yuki Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Emma Verde Nijigasaki High School School Idol Club Member Introduction Video - Rina Tennoji External links *Official website References Category:Games Category:PERFECT Dream Project